poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Power Rangers Together, Stronger Forever. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins with Emperor Nogo, he being frustrated at being lost by the Power Rangers. Emperor Nogo: Those rangers kept runing my evil plans, just like those Winx! Master Frown: This is getting anticlimactic! Brock: What'll we do now? Emperor Nogo: Hmmmm, it would seem that none of my evil plans to merge earth with the Shadow Realm, not even I have a answer. ???: But I do! Master Frown: Huh, Who's there!? Brock: We don't want any trouble! Emperor Nogo: Show yourself! As he showed himself, it was Lord Drakkon who came to see Emperor Nogo. Lord Drakkon: Just thought you could use my help, Emperor Nogo. Emperor Nogo: Lord Drakkon, why are you here? Lord Drakkon: I'd just happened to be in the neighborhood, just thought we can help each other. Emperor Nogo: Really, we're listening. Lord Drakkon: We have common enemies, the Power Rangers are our common enemies. Master Frown: Is that so? Brock: So, what do you have in mind? Lord Drakkon: With my Ranger Clones, we can invade the entire universe. Emperor Nogo: Perfect, that shall be arranged. Meanwhile, Raphael and his friends were hanging out at the park when the Lgihtspeed Rangers came. Carter Grayson: Excuse us! Ryan Mitchell: Are you the Mythic Rainbow Rangers? Raphael Parker: Yeah, that's us. Angelina Rodriguez: Who are you guys, and how'd you know who we are? Carter Grayson: My name is Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. And these are my friends, Chad Lee, Blue Ranger, Joel Rawlings, Green Ranger, Kelsey Winslow, Yellow Ranger, Dr. Dana Mitchell, Pink Ranger, and her brother, Ryan, the Titanium Ranger. Arnold Rodriguez: The Lightspeed Rangers, I've heard of you guys before. What brings you all from Mariner Bay? Chad Lee: We were send to recruit you guys on an important mission. Joel Rawlings: The entire universe is at stake. Kelsey Winslow: We'll need all the help we can get. Dana Mitchell: We're gonna have to ask you guys to come with us. As they arrived at Silver Hills, they all came to the very Clock Tower. Raphael Parker: Whoa, this place is really huge. Carter Grayson: That, Raphael, is the homebase of the Time Force Rangers. Joel Rawlings: This is where we meet them along with the rest of the Legendary Power Rangers. Saku: You mean there's more of you? Chad Lee: That's right, let's go. As they all went inside, there were other Legendary Power Rangers together. Ryan Mitchell: Everyone, these are the Turbo Rangers, the Android Counterparts of T.J. Johnson, Justin Stewart, Carlos Vallerte, Ashley Hammond, and Cassie Chan. And this is Blue Senturion, and Zador, the Phantom Ranger and the son of Zordon. Zador: Hello, Mystic Rainbow Rangers, we are honored to meet you. Arnold Rodriguez: Thank you for having us here, Zador. Andros Hammond: Welcome, Raphael. I'm Andros, and this is Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, and Zhane. We've heard a lot about you all, and we're truely honored to meet you in person. Zhane: Good to meet you all. Raphael Parker: Right back at ya, Guys. Melody Jetson: Wow, the Turbo and Space Rangers are here. Mike Corbett: Don't forget us, Melody. I'm Mike Corbett, the Magna Defender, this is my brother, Leo, and his friends, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, and Kendrix Morgan. Maya: It's nice to meet you all. Angelina Rodriguez: Pleasure's all ours, Maya. Mike Corbett: (shaking hands with Arnold) Good to meet you, Arnold. Arnold Rodriguez: The pleasure's all ours. Leo Corbett: We've heard a lot about you guys. Raphael Parker: Wow, now this is what I call a warm welcome. Rachel Parker: I know, right? Eric Myers: Well, our home is your home too. Wesley Collins: Raphael, I'm Wesley Collins, this is Jennifer Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and my partner, Eric Myers. We're the Time Force Rangers. Raphael Parker: It's a pleasure to meet you, Wes. Eric Myers: And these guys are the Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, and Merrick Baliton. Danny Delgado: Good to finally meet you all. Arnold Rodriguez: It's good to meet you too, Danny. Cole Evans: And these are the Ninja Storm Rangers, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Cam for short, her cousins, Marah and Kapri, and Eric McKnight. Cameron Watanabe: Pleasure. (shaking Patrick's hand) Patrick Simmons: Likewise. Eric McKnight: And these are the Dino Thunder Rangers, my brother, Conner, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, and their mentors, one of the Legendary Rangers, Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard. Tommy Oliver: So, you guys are the rookies we heard so much about, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Arnold Rodriguez: That's right. Katherine Hillard: It's nice to meet you all. Rachel Parker: Nice to meet you too. Tommy Oliver: And these are the S.P.D. Rangers, Bridge Carson, Roman Matthews, Clay Benson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Commander Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Sam, Kat Manx, Nova, Boom, Jack Landors, and Morgana. Schuyler Tate: It's a great honor to meet you guys. Bridge Carson: Yeah, aren't you the ones with the rainbow animals by your side? Raphael Parker: You bet. Jack Landors: Meet the Mystic Rangers, Nick Russell, Charlie "Chip" Thorn, Madison and Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Nick's mother, Udonna, Daggeron, Udonna's husband and Nick's father, Leanbow, Koragg, and Clare. Udonna: It is an honor to meet you, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Rachel Parker: Same here, Udonna. Daggeron: And these are the Overdrive Rangers, Mack Hartford, Will Aston, Dax Lo, Veronica "Ronny" Robinson, Rose Ortiz, Tyzonn Collins, and the Sentinel Knight. Sentinel Knight: Hello, Mythic Rainbow Rangers, we are honored to meet you all as well. Finn McCoy: Same here, Sentinel Knight. Sawyer Porter: I can't belive there were so many rangers. Tommy Oliver: There's still a few more groups. Justin Stewart: I'm Justin Stewart, former Blue Turbo Ranger and Gold Jungle Fury Rangers. And these are my friends, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James, known as R.J., Dominic Hargan, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst, Flash Sentry, Jarrod, Camille, and Whiger, we're the Jungle Fury Rangers. Arnold Rodriguez: It's a pleasure to meet you. Jarrod: Likewise, Arnold. These are the RPM Rangers, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, and one of the two Legendary Rangers, Jason Lee Scott and Aisha Campbell. Aisha Campbell: Hi, Everyone! Jason Lee Scott: Good to finally meet a bunch of new rangers. Raphael Parker: Thanks a lot. Aisha Campbell: Meet the Samurai Rangers, Jayden and Lauren Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Emily, Mia Watanabe, and Antonio Garcia. Antonio Garcia: Good to finally meet you guys. Finn McCoy: Same goes to you and your friends, Antonio. Jayden Shiba: And these are the Super Mega Rangers, Troy Burrows, Noah Carver, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Emma Goodall, Orion, and Robo Knight. Robo Knight: We are honored to meet you, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Raphael Parker: Thanks a lot, Robo Knight. Troy Burrows: And these are the Dino Charge Rangers, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Tyler's father, James, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, and Riley's older brother, Matthew, Matt for short. Koda: We happy to meet you all. Sawyer Porter: No problem at all, Partner. James Navarro: And these are the Ninja Steel Rangers, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Brody's older brother, Aiden, thier father, Dane, Mick Kanic, and Princess Viera. Princess Viera: Greetings, Mythic Rainbow Rangers. Samuel Greendale: It's good to meet you. Raphael Parker: Yeah, I agree. Erica Adams: So uh.... what's all this about? Patrick Simmons: Yeah, what's going on? Tommy Oliver: We've brought you all here for an important mission, Emperor Nogo has joined forces with Lord Drakkon. Angelina Rodriguez: Lord Dakkon? Merrick Baliton: That's right, he's a very powerful and dangerous Ranger Warlord. Kendall Morgan: He was somehow brought back to life, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Rachel Parker: What can we do to help? Ryan Mitchell: If we all work together and stop Drakkon, we'll be able to save the universe. Zhane: So, are you guys up for this? It's your call. Raphael Parker: Hmmm... Alright, I'm in. Sawyer Porter: Me too. Patrick Simmons: I'm up for it. Angelina Rodriguez: Some goes for me. Erica Adams: No argument there. Wanda Williams: Let's do it. Mac DeNunez: Now, we're talking. Matthew Mikesell: I'm ready for it. Rena Sheridan: Same here. Lamar Wilson: This should be good. Arnold Rodriguez: I'll join as well. Gianna Hoover: Same goes for me. Finn McCoy: Okay then. Rachel Parker: Anything to save the world. Neal Henderson: That's what I'm talking about. Samuel Greendale: Then, what're we waiting for? Melody Jetson: I-I don't know, seems awfully dangerous. Erica Adams: Huh, what's wrong, Melody? Just before the mission starts, Ralph and his friends came to Melody. Melody Jetson: Raphael, it's still not too late. Don't you think we should reconsider and turn back? Raphael Parker: Can't do it... because... that would break an old promise that I made. Melody Jetson: An old promise? What would that be? So, he exclaimed it to her with one deep breath. Raphael Parker: On our way to Crystal Prep, I made a promised to Twilight... that I'd keep getting stronger and protect the earth, no matter what. But I forgot it when we were separated from our sister... I didn't remember until we started fighting other villains like everyone else. A promise between the two of us... (as he came closer to her, placed his hands on her shoulders) That's why we can't leave. Now that I remember Rachel because of that promise, I have to keep it. With that said, Melody realized how right Ralph was. Melody Jetson: Of course. If your sure about this, then I understand just how you feel, Raphael. (to the legendary rangers) I'm in too. Hunter Bradley: Now, we're talking. Blake Bradley: Let's do it. Zenowing: And do not fret, Young Melody, I know you'll do your best to be brave. Melody Jetson: Thank you, Zenowing. Tommy Oliver: Let's go. So, the Legendary Power Rangers begin their mission as Ralph and his friends join. Soon enough, Tommy, James, and Dane showed some images about Lord Drakkon. Tommy Oliver: It was a long time ago when my friends and I had to fight him off to protect the earth. James Navarro: It's true, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd created him for their dark purpose. Dane Romero: It's not going to be easy, but we're gonna have to work together to take him down. Rachel Parker: So, what else can we do? Mike Corbett: We're the only hope the earth has right now, we have to act now if we're stop Drakkon. Ryan Mitchell: You along with your Mythic Rainbow Animals can help, it takes a lot of light to overcome the darkness. Robert James (R.J.): Exactly the point, it's all up to us for this. Cameron Watanabe: I hope you're up to the challenge, we'll need all the help we can take. Arnold Rodriguez: Sounds like the right call, Cam. Then, Ralph, his friends, and the other rangers checked every primitor around the training grounds. Scott Truman: Well, Ralph, you find anything? Raphael Parker: Nothing yet so far, Scott, but I'll keep looking. Eric Myers: In the meantime, we'll have to train as hard as we can to be ready for Lord Drakkon. Arnold Rodriguez: My thoughts exactly, Eric. Tommy Oliver: Are you and your friends up to the challenge, Raphael? Raphael Parker: You know it, Tommy. Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5